the_crowikifandomcom-20200214-history
Slick
"You got it, boss-man, let's go catch us a rat." ''-Slick responding to Hanz's orders'' Slick, otherwise known as "The Gang Knazi" is one of the notable members of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis . He is deadly in combat, and is calm and collected. Little else is known about him. He debuted in Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis . Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Slick before the events of Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis , but it is obvious that he has been working with the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis for some time. Attack on the DvD plant Slick was present right after the killing of Jedediah Smith and Rookie. Hanz Eichmann orders slick and Goons 1 and 2 to get the building out of lockdown. A short while later, Slick and both Goon 1 and 2 find the door to Candace Owens and the lockdown button. They manage to break in and kidnap Candace, as well as turning off the lockdown system. Slick threatens Candace not to run away. At some point, Slick regrouped with Hanz and Greg , as Greg told Hanz about Antony's death. The Krooked Kalifornia Knazis travel around the building looking for the Macguffin. Hanz gets orders from The Red Baron to send Slick and Greg to kill Crowman. Greg is shot, and Slick walks off to kill his target. While Crowman is looking for the Macguffin, he stumbles into Slick, and the two begin fighting. Crowman is stabbed several times during the fight, but manages to win after shooting Slick. Mortally wounded, he is questioned by Crowman about a previous dead body near the manufacturing plant. Not knowing what Crowman is talking about, Slick replies that they didn't kill anyone prior to the attack. Enraged, Crowman kills Slick, and takes his knife. After the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis are defeated, Crowman and Candace use Slick's knife to escape their bindings. Personality * Slick is calm, cool and collected, and doesn't let anything bother him. He never shows any qualms with his missions, and says whatever is on his mind. *Slick has a sense of camaraderie with Krooked Kalifornia Knazi Goon 1 and Goon 2, and often works with them. *Hanz seems to show either a sense of respect or fear to Slick, as he states the only reason he kept Candace alive was out of not wanting to kill his hostage. *Slick has a bloodthirsty side, as he seemed to relish in the idea of killing Candace with his knife. *Slick finds Greg Annoying. Equipment Knife Slick's main weapon is his signature knife, which he uses to threaten Candace and stab Crowman. Lockpicking kit Slick owns a lockpicking kit, but is never seen on-screen due to him forgetting to bring it to the DvD manufacturing plant. Crowman's makeshift gun Slick utilizes the gun that was stolen from Crowman by The Red Baron. This backfired however, when Crowman wrestled the weapon away in their fight, and shot Slick with it. Appearance Slick dons a black trenchcoat and fashions a pair of sunglasses, possibly in imitation of action movie villains and criminals. Underneath he wears a plaid shirt, and grey jeans. Quotes "There you are!" -Slick spotting Crowman "Oww..." -Slick being hit by Crowman "I know we're lost." -Slick telling Hanz that nobody knows where the Macguffin is "Okay, we all agree that Greg's annoying, but we are lost." -Slick and Hanz agreeing... and then disagreeing "We don't have enough room in the budget for that." -Slick on why the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis cannot break down a door. Trivia *Slick is played by Andrew Lozowski, who also played as Larry and other Krooked Kalifornia Knazi goons. *Slick will return in Crowman: Opposing Force . Category:List of deceased characters Category:List of villains Category:List of characters Category:List of Krooked Kalifornia Knazis Category:List of characters played by Andrew Lozowski Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman main series characters Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis characters Category:List of Crowman: Opposing Force characters